Beautiful Friction
by ishipthat
Summary: He swears that he didn't know who he was, after all he was very drunk, and judging by the look on his face, so was he. Andrew didn't normally do those sorts of things, but that time he had to make an exception. Will it be awkward in the morning? Jewnicorn


**Rating:**** NC-17 ? (Is that how they do it in America?) 15+ for us English :D  
****Disclaimer:****I TOTALLY OWN THE JEWNICORNS**** They own each other.  
****Summary:**** He swears that he didn't know who he was, after all he was very drunk, and judging by the look on his face, so was he. Andrew didn't normally do those sorts of things, but that time he had to make an exception. Will it be awkward in the morning?**

**A/C:**** Hey. So here I am, surprised at the lack of Jewnicorn fanfictions in the world, deciding to write one (badly) myself. Come on people! This is my drug we're talking about here. A few more days without this and I. Will. Die. ****I always knew Bambi would be the death of me.  
****This is based on a dream that was RUDELY INTURPTED by daylight. ****Sonovabitch. ****And I know that it's not very accurate to true events, Jesse and Andrew met before they cast them for TSN but this came to me in a dream… I ain't gunna fight that.**

It was late evening, around 11:30pm, and Andrew had just received the exciting news. He had been cast as Eduardo Saverin in The Social Network and he had a great feeling about this film, it seemed to tick all the right boxes. He didn't even mind that he would have to pull off a perfect American/Brazilian accent; in fact, it sounded like a challenge that he couldn't wait to face.

He was heading to a club downtown in New York to celebrate with his agent and some friends. He was thankful that his hotel was just around the corner; he needed to get at least a few hours of sleep before his flight to Massachusetts in the morning. When he arrived he pushed through the throng of strangers and met some vaguely familiar people at the bar.

Everyone seemed to be showering him with drinks and shots throughout the night and everything was rushing past in a hazy blur of 'congratulations' and recognizable faces and heavy music. It probably only took him until just after midnight to get completely smashed. He no longer cared about getting enough sleep or how hung over he would be or even how dreadful he would feel on the flight.

There was a pleasant buzzing in the back of his skull and his eyes flickered shut as his head fell back. He tapped his fingers on the side of his beer bottle in time with the music and just sat there, reveling in the blissful happiness that surged through his veins.

Andrew didn't know if it was the alcohol amplifying the moment that was making him so happy or the fact that he was now sat in a booth at the back of the club with a complete stranger. He had no idea how he got there, who this person was, or why they were looking at each other so intensely but – somehow, deep down inside of him – it felt rather natural.

The stranger blinked back at him with glistening blue eyes and adorable curls fluttering across his forehead. Andrew was sure of one thing: this stranger was possibly the sexiest person he had ever seen. He stiffened when this angel-faced god reached out and closed his hand around his tapping fingers; his eyes were wide, innocent and doe-like – make that deer like.

"Hi." The angel spoke. Air refused to enter Andrews' lungs and the alcohol seemed to be controlling every inch of his body.

"Hi." He smiled back, seductively.

"I'm Jesse." The stranger appeared to move closer and Andrew was faintly aware of their legs knocking together.

"Andrew." He was practically whispering at this point, the ability to form coherent sentences had left him long ago.

There was a moment -neither of them was sure how long it really was because it felt like hours- when their eyes locked together, the alcohol swirled in their heads and clouded judgment gave the impression that they were far too drunk to even move. In a split second Andrew jumped to his feet, almost falling over when the blood rushed to his head, and squeezed Jesse's hand. He tugged his new 'friend' through the crowds and pushed them roughly into a door labeled 'fire escape'. It wasn't long before Jesse caught on and a lopsided grin appeared across his peachy lips.

The door closed behind them and the cold air nipped lightly against their flushed faces. Rosy cheeks met frozen fingers and hands began to roam as Jesse shoved Andrew into the brick wall of the alleyway at the back of the club. The silence and pure intensity of their lust for one another was overriding any thoughts of stopping and interfering with the need to get to know each other first.

It started with light touches, like that made up for the fact that they only knew each other's first names, and hands were lightly caressing chests, hands, collar bones, necks, hair and lips. An unexpected loud noise frightened them both and the slow paced suddenly picked up. Lips were mashed desperately together and their legs entwined causing a beautiful friction between the fronts of their jeans.

Soon it was all hands grabbing hair and hips grinding together and Andrew had never felt so good in his life. He could swear by anything that this was, by far, the best moment of his entire life. Neither of them could believe what was happening and before Jesse could stop to breath he was being dragged swiftly down the street. They reached the hotel in a matter of minutes and Andrew push number 8 in the elevator. The doors closed and the groping began again.

Andrew was frantically trying not to fall over and Jesse's hands were doing magical things to the insides of his thighs. Small butterfly kisses trailed from Andrew's mouth, down to his neck and over his half naked chest. He didn't realize that his shirt was fully unbuttoned but it didn't matter. He was grabbing Jesse's waist and digging his nails in when the elevator doors opened.

The hotel was bright, the walls covered in a classy blue colour and the carpets were a subtle cream. None of that mattered because when Andrew finally got his key card to work the two found themselves shirtless on the bed in no time.

Andrew was straddling Jesse who was sat against the headboard. The kisses got slower and more intimate and Jesse had a fistful of his hair and their tongues were slowly dancing as muffled groans and soft moans filled the air. The whole situation had gone from a full-blown, ten out of ten, meaningless shag to deliberate lovemaking. They weren't quite sure if it was the alcohol leaving their systems or just the realization that they both wanted to be loved by each other.

Andrew swore he never did these sorts of things and it was getting rather out of control. For some strange reason he didn't even mind. His heart was pounding in his chest and he sucked lightly on Jesse's neck. The boy moaned beneath him and they looked gently into each other's eyes. Warm and fuzzy smiles formed on their faces and Jesse blushed slightly.

The night continued on in a tender, fluffy-around-the-edges smudge of perfect kisses, gentle caressing, sweet smiles and beautiful friction.

As golden daylight streamed through his half-drawn curtains, catching the dust and illuminating the details of the morning, Andrew stirred in his sleep. At first the only thing that registered was the sound of his alarm and how much it made him want to die. His head felt like it was splitting open, like an earthquake had exploded on the plates of his brain and pain was splintering through his body.

His skin felt sticky and dirty and smelt like alcohol and… sex. Huh? Why did he smell like sex? His eyes opened cautiously to see an empty bed and the sheets tucked thoughtfully around his naked body. Memories of the previous night flooded lazily back into his mind, the images playing in a weary slow-motion. He recalled the whirlwind of faces at the club and the drinks, the shots, the beers, he even remember the stranger he was… Oh. _Oh, _the stranger. Jesse, he remembered. He had grabbed him by the hand and led him back to his room where they kissed. They had _kissed_. Even more than that… they _fucked._

He had to let it go quickly. Andrew almost forgot that he was supposed to be catching a flight to Massachusetts where he would be meeting the rest of the cast and crew for TSN. He wished that wonderful man had left at least a note, or his phone number, or himself so that he didn't have to wake up completely confused and clueless.

He had a long shower and got dressed in some black jeans and a pullover with one of his favorite scarfs. Most of his stuff was packed already and after one more sweep of the room he set off towards the airport. On his way he passed the club that he had been the night before and prayed to see his Jesse waiting outside for him. It was very unlikely but he still hoped. Andrew was a very hopeful person.

The flight was torture but at least the pain in his head and the ache of his muscles was enough to keep his mind away from Jesse. One night was all it took. One night and somehow he felt attached to a perfect stranger. He was sure he was going mad. A bitter taste was swimming in his mouth all the way to the building which contained his work colleagues for the next few months.

There was a faint smell of sawdust and drying paint when he entered. It seemed nice and clean, and very, very bright. To be fair everywhere felt too bright for hung-over Andrew, even dark cupboards. It was quiet, bar a few people wondering around, taking on their hands-free headsets and looking very important. He brought a hand up to rub his chin; he needed a shave.

He shook hands with David Fincher the second he entered the room and made his way around the flock of people, shaking hands, saying hello and introducing himself.

Andrew stopped dead in his tracks when David took him to meet the man who would be playing Mark Zuckerberg, his best friend. "Andrew this is…"

"Jesse?" He asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"You've already met? Oh, this is great." He smiled. "I'll leave you guys to it then."

"Andrew, I-I didn't know, you- you're a actor- you…" He was lost for words.

"Wow, this is awkward. Look, about last night-" Andrew started that sentence with every intention of finishing it but the words just refused to come out. What was he supposed to say? In a situation like this how was he supposed to react?

Jesse was standing there, fiddling with the sleeve of his jacket and biting his lip in the most adorable way. Andrews' heart almost melted. Jesse watched him lick his lips, repeatedly, and cracked a small, cheeky grin. They locked eyes and the air around them froze, like nothing was moving, nobody could breath in or out, and the world just stopped. It was like someone had pressed pause but Andrew and Jesses' hearts refused to stop jumping from their chests.

A smiled lit up Andrews' loving eyes and the play button was finally pressed. They stood there in fits of laughter as the hilarity and sheer unlikely-ness of the whole ordeal settled upon them. Soon they both found themselves outside, round the back of the building, in an alleyway, kissing and holding each other like there was no tomorrow.

Andrew smiled into the kiss when Jesse gripped his scarf tightly in his fists. He pulled back and looked at Jesse.

"How are you so bloody perfect?" He asked, quietly remembering that Jesse was still a stranger to him.

"I was thinking the same thing, but about you." He bit his lip again and looked longingly at Andrews'.

They held hands and headed back inside, people would probably wonder where they were by now and Jesse didn't want to get them in trouble. He smoothed his thumb over Andrews' hand and a fuzzy sensation tickled his skin all over. It was such beautiful friction.


End file.
